Policies
Welcome to the main Policy Page Welcome to the main Policy Page here on Camp Veles! This Page is just for the basic Policies that you should know before you start RPing or Making your characters here on Camp Veles. |-| User Levels={|cellpadding="0" width="100%" |- The User levels are something fun that we just do on Camp Veles, Camp Half-Blood Role-playing Wiki does it too. The User Levels just tell you what you can do on Camp Veles and they also tell you how many characters you can have and what you can do on this wiki. | This User Level is the First Level, as you are a Mortal you can have up to three Characters and you are able to RP around the Wiki. You will most likely have this Level for a month or more as having Three Characters is a lot. This User Level is the Second Level, as you are a Demi-God you can have up to 6 characters and are able to Apply for user rights. This Level is given after you have been on the wiki for a month and you have been active. This User Level is the Third and Final Level, as you are a God you can have up to 9 characters and are able to do mostly everything on the wiki. This Level is given after you have been on the wiki for 3 months and have been Active during that 3 Months |-| Chat={|cellpadding="0" width="100%" |- Here is a list of Rules for Chat: #Very Minor cussing is allowed, you can only say these Cuss words: the H-Word (Which isn't really a cuss word but whatever.) and the D-word. All other Cuss words AREN'T allowed, that includes the: A-Word, B-Word, F-Word, and the other Bad words that I don't know exist. #No Vulgar is allowed on chat, you cannot talk about vulgar things (Such as Porn, or things relating to Sexual actions.) You cannot speak about anything that you wouldn't talk about with your little siblings (Little Meaning younger 10 and younger.) #You MUST respect EVERYONE, you cannot cuss/swear at users and you CANNOT bully and or speak rudely or unkind to another user. No matter HOW bad you hate then or how mad you are. If you don't like that user, you may Kindly tell the Admins on their talk-pages or in PM on chat. |-| Characters={|cellpadding="0" width="100%" |- Here are a list of Rules you should know/follow while making your character: #No Pornographic images, you cannot have Images for your characters that show the following things (For Women): Boobs, Butt, Chest, Private part, thighs, whole back. (For Men): Thighs, Private Part, butt, whole back. #No Vulgar, you cannot have anything Vulgar on your characters page. Example: Talking about the first time they made love, stripping, being super detailed about how they kissed, WHERE they kissed and how they acted. And etc. #Keep it clean, you can't have a bunch of nothing thrown all over your characters page. You need to keep it spotless and clean, have links to other pages in the right areas, make sure the page is finished. Warn users if the page is still being worked on. |-| Photos={|cellpadding="0" width="100%" |- Here are a list of rules while posting/using pictures on the wiki: #No Pornographic images, you cannot have Images that show the following things (For Women): Boobs, Butt, Chest, Private part, thighs, whole back. (For Men): Thighs, Private Part, butt, whole back. #No Vulgar GIFS/Photos, you cannot have Vulgar GIFS or Photos on your user page or post them on other user pages/post on your character page. You must follow the rules. #No GIFS/Photos that cuss, you cannot have Photo's or GIFS that cuss. You may though have photos that have the cuss words that are allowed. | Category:Policy Page Category:Cutefairy78 Category:Camp Veles